Two Universes Collapse
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Fem Norway and Fem China try to create a portal between the two countries but their portal accidently sent them to their gender bender alternate universe (Hetalia World). As confusion between the countries of who is who rises, the walls of space and time are starting to rip apart, and then the rest of the universes along with these two could die away into the Void.
1. China and Fem China

**Two Universes Collapse**

_**Okay so in my Hetalia rp with my friends the Femtalia and Hetalia live together. But in this fanfic, the Nyotalia and Hetalia are in 2 separate parallel universes.**_

**好!=Good**

**白痴!=Idiot!**

**王八蛋!=Son of a Bitch!**

**谢谢=Thanks.**

* * *

**China and Fem China**

(Fem China's POV)

_Nyotalia..._

"Almost done!" Sunniva declared.

"好!" I reply.

Sunniva kept mixing her potion as I watch. I smirked. Norway and I are creating a portal between our countires so it wouldbe easier to travel. She added a pinch of something and then it began bubbling like it said in the spell book. Sunniva gently held it and carried it to the symbol she drew on the floor as I followed. She poured the substance onto the magic symbol and chanted an elfish language my Chinese ears couldn't understand. We backed away. The symbol glew illuminatingly and lifted itself off the floor, creating a spiraling green-turquios portal. The portal cause strong winds to spiral around, blowing books open ad making things fly all over the place.

"You sure this will work?!" I say over the howling wind.

"Positiv!" (This is not a typo. That is "positive" in Norweigan)

"Okay! Should we test it?!"

"Sure!"

We stepped closer to the portal and instantly got sucked in when we were just a foot away.

* * *

_Hetalia Universe..._

I felt weightless. I felt gravity sucking us down with it. The strong force of the magic pressing against me. And suddenlt I felt myself on familiar grass. The grass of my home. It worked! Wait! I sat up, body sore ad looked around finding Norway standing as well. Something about this place is very different. In my universe we have dragons flying in the sky everyday, endlessly. And today there was not a single dragon scale to be found.

Norway said peppy, "It worked!"

"No..."

"Huh? China?"

"Sunniva, this may look like my home but I am positive this is not."

"What are you saying?"

I pointed East, "There's supposed to be one of my military watchtowers there and now its gone!"

I pointed North, "There's supposed to be my house, but nothing?!"

I pointed toward the sky, "And where are my beloved dragons?!"

Sunniva bit her lips, mumuring, "Yeah I think there was just a few errors in the portal-"

"白痴!" I ran my fingers through my hair annoyed

"Hey Chun Yan! That's mean!"

"But you promised me this would work and now we're lost!"

Fem Norway sighed and thought for a moment, "How about we split up and find a place for materials for another portal?"

I nodded, sounds like a plan.

* * *

The air was so familiar, the average temperature was just so alike, but why do I get a feeling there's a slight difference?! The trees and bamboo stalks looked so a like and were even placed in the exact some position. Maybe the place where my house and watchtower was mistaken. Maybe it was just supposed to be an empty field. I guess this is home. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I'll send Norway my coordinates to find me-

"嗨! 你失去了吗?! Aru! (Hey! Are you lost?!)" I hear a male's voice. I turn my head around and see a man carrying his basket of bamboo stalks, his hair tied up into a ponytail. Prbably a villager.

"没有! 但是谢谢您的关系! (No! But thanks for your concern!)" I reply. He starts running his way to me and stops when he was at me as I continue sending Norway my coordinates. Did he just say my line, "Aru!"

"您在干吗, 女士? (What are you doing, miss?)"

"我在找我朋友. (I'm looking for my friend.)"

"Okay! 你想到我的茶馆去找吧? 你因该休息才行. (Okay! Why don't you come to my tea house so you can look for her? You should rest.)

I smiled and put my phone away, "谢谢," I say, holding my hand out to shake his hand, "我的名字叫中国. (My name is China.)"

He chuckled, "Okay don't joke with me, little girl."

I twitched. Little girl?!

"Excuse me, 先生 (sir), but I am over 5000 years old! What makes you think you can talk to me, China, like that?!" I growl.

"What are you thinking?! I'm the one and only China!" he said proudly.

"Who are you to disgrace me like that by saying you are me?!"

"Who says you are me?!"

"Screw this!" I draw my sword, "Fight me, 王八蛋!"

"How dare you say this to me, you villager!"

I jump up and bring my sword behind my head, coming straight to that poytail idiot. He nearly dodged it, his uniform slightly ripping.

He added, "And I guess there's no more tea for us!"

"Like I give a crap!"

I kept slasing at him, but barely missing him. God this guy is dodging my swords every time, it's as if he was reading my moves.

"Coward! Stand up and fight!" I hiss.

"Like I need to," he blows a whistle and then out of no where, I see figures of soldiers popping out of the bushes holding their guns and pointing their guns at me. I freeze. Fuck! I'm screwed! I could summon my dragons but that would shoot me dead and there will be no dragons. I felt my pocket. No gas to help me escape.

Ponytail asks, "Now, place your sword down, little girl, and surrender. That way things don't get complicated."

I sigh. I place the sword down on the grass and soldiers came with cuffs around my wrists.

I hear the delinquent ponytail mumble to himself, "Maybe I should call Norway, England, America, and Sweden to help me with this. This girl has got good moves, and probably a good mind."


	2. Call For Help

**Call For Help**

_Hetalia Universe, America's House_

(Third POV)

"England! Hold back on the liquor!" America shouted.

"What the hell Switzerland, put the gun down!" England shouted drunkenly at the Swiss gunman.

"Get away from my personal space than..." Liechtenstein's older brother replied, his hand wrapped around the handle of a pistol.

"Incoming!" Norway yelled tossing a pillow across the room, hitting it right in America's face.

The bickering of the countries continued. America kinda wished he hadn't invited them to a sleepover. It was supposed to be fun but not noisy. England won't stop drinking, Switzerland can't go one second without being unarmed. Norway's pelting everybody with pillows, with feathers scattered all over the living room. And China couldn't make it to the sleepover. Then again that's a good thing because America didn't want Hello Kitty tossed everywhere in his house. The hamburger lover sighed. This was going to be a hassel. Suddenly his cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"喂? Is this America aru?!"

"Yeah what's up China?"

"Sorry to ruin your sleepover, but I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

There was a scream of a girl over the Chinese ponytail boy's end, "Let go of me you fucking wannabee China! 哎呀!"

"Shut up!" China said over the phone, "Sorry, there's a girl who's just too psychotic and I need your help. Apparently she thinks she's the great China. Please help? Aru."

"No problem!"

America flipped his phone down, standing proudly against the other countries, "Alright guys! Bad news!"

"What?!" Norway said before throwing another pillow.

"Stop throwing the damn pillows!" England slurred a bottle of beer in his hand.

"We'll have to stop the sleepover!"

Switzerland readied his gun, "What? Did some idiot get on my lawn again?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?!" The English screamed.

"Apparently China found a girl who went nuts and wants us to help him out! So let's make a plan. England you back me up! Norway back me up! Swizterland you back me up! And I'll be the hero!"

"You jerk! You can't take all the credit!" England slurred!

Norway adds, "Yeah!"

"But I am the great and powerful America! No one can stop me-"

The sound of a gun shot silenced the room and the three countries all stared at the blonde gunsman, "Idiots...you should all shut up and listen to a real plan like mine..."

"Well what do you got, Switz?" Norway asked intrigued.

"Shut up and go to China to figure out what the girl wants..."

"Is that all you had to say?! You didn't have to use a gun!" England screamed.

America laughs, "Haha good idea Switz! Let's go!"


	3. The Swedish and The Italian in the Close

**The Swedish and the Italian in the Closet**

(Fem Sweden's POV)

_Nyotalia Universe Nordic House..._

"Denmark! Give me my sword back you stupid bitch!" I yelled at the Dane.

She ran around endlessly in the house as I followed her, my blonde locks flying all over the place as I ran for her. For godsakes, this girl pissed me off. She headed into one of our bedrooms where Iceland was reading on the bed with her puffin in her lap.

Iceland looked up once, emotionless, and then went back to reading.

Denmark ran around, then tripped. Now my chance to tackle her and get my sword back. I jumped her and wrestled with the rebellious Nordic, my sword just next to us on the ground as we fought.

Iceland said as we continued fighting, "Can't you guys mess around later?"

I finally pinned her against the ground and growled at her.

Denmark begged, "Okay have mercy! Have mercy!"

I smirked and got off her, picking my sword along the way.

Finland ran into the room, "Hey guys where's Norge?"

I replied, putting the blade into my hilt, "Making a portal with China."

"Yeah but now she's gone."

"Maybe she went through the portal."

"Yeah but we need her to get back. Dinner's ready."

"Fine I'll go through the portal to find Sunniva."

I groaned as I walked to her room. As I entered her room, the only thing I could find was a scattered mess of magic books and spell potions. But no portal. I tried touching the air around me to see if the portal will appear. As I kept touching the air, a green circle suddenly appeared. There it is. But what the fuck?! A hand is coming though?! I stepped back and drew my sword, ready for intruders. The hand tried extending and then forcefully, an entire human body came out and the portal closed again. The person who came through stood up rubbing the back of his head in pain. It was a guy, wearing the same uniform as me, and exact same sword. Some hair color. Same glasses. The hell is going on?

* * *

_Hetalia Universe China's Place_

(Sweden's POV)

China had asked me to come over to help him with some psychotic girl. But I found myself wandering around in the bamboo woods. I raised my hands to touch a bamboo, but before my fingertips even brushed it, a glowing flashy green appeared and made me fall back. I stood up and looked at what it was. A circle. A portal. But how? China doesn't know magic. I reached for it and instantly I got sucked in, finding myself falling foreward into anywhere. My body was weightless, I could use my magic but that wouldn't do much. The intensity of this endless falling made my breathing increase, my heart rate rising. I found an opening in the portal and reached for it, but I wasn't all the way there until I forced myself foreward, where I fell again. I picked myself up, rubbing my forehead where it collided against the ground. I shook my head and then looked at the first thing I see. A woman. My age. Same clothes and glasses and sword. But just a different gender. But there can't be another Sweden. What's going on?

She said, her sword already against my neck, "Who are you and what do you want?"

I cocked my eyebrows in fear. She was just like me, that's what shocked me, "Umm...I-I uhh I came her by accident."

"Really?'

"Yep."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You swear?"

"Yes I solemnly swear."

She put her sword back in her hilt, questioning, "Why do you look like me?"

"Why do you look like me?"

"I ask the question first so answer me."

"I look like this because I am Sweden."

"Don't joke with me."

"I'm not. I am the personification of the country Sweden."

"No, I am. I am the personification of the country Sweden."

Is this woman mad?

"Have you gone mad, ma'am?"

She took her sword out, "You dare insult me?!"

I held my hands up, "Alright maybe we should settle things out somehow in a nicer way."

"No tell me now, or my hand will move the blade."

The door next to us popped open, "Ve~ Hello!" A brunette woman with a curl going to her left in her hair said, popping up from behind the door.

The so called Sweden girl screamed, "Italy! What are you doing in our closet?!"

I commented, "That's not Italy."

"What?"

'Ve?"

I said, "She's not Italy. Italy is a guy."

"You know maybe, you're the one that's insane."

"Okay I don't know! I was trying to go to a house of a friend of mine, but I accidentally found a portal when I was there so I went through it and landed here!"

"Wait," she put her sword away, "you said you went through a portal. Where?"

"China."

She says, "That's it! Norge is in China!"

"Norge is in China? No he's at a sleepover in America's house."

She gave me a look, "No."

"Okay can I just have a question answered?"

"What?"

"Where the hell am I?'

"Nordic House."

I dropped my jaw, "No! This isn't the Nordic House. You may believe it is. But no way! This isn't my home. I see the same structure and design of the Nordic house, but why is the furniture all screwed up and the decorations are so different?! It's like a whole new universe!"

She went wide eyes and then looked at me, "Sorry did you say whole different universe?"

"Yeah so?"

"So the China you know is he a guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"And the Norge you know is a guy?"

"Yes."

She face palms herself, "I'm an idiot! This isn't a portal into different countries!"

"What?"

* * *

_Later when things were all cleared up_

(Third POV)

"Oh...I see. I went through a portal that lead me into another universe. A universe in which apparently I'm a girl," Berwald said.

Agnetha (Fem Sweden) replied, "Yep, that's my theory. But it may not be possible."

"Oh it is. This place feels the same yet different. It's a parallel world."

"Yeah."

"Ve, so the Italy in your world is a boy?" Feliciana said.

"Yep. Is the Hungary in your world a guy?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well I need to head back to China. Have to help him with this psycho girl that thinks she's China."

Agnetha stood up, "Wait. Did your China describe her characteristics?"

"Yeah. Black hair, dumpling hair style with Chinese army uniform. Why?"

She dropped her jaw, "That girl isn't psycho! She's our China!"

Berwald cocked his eyebrows and added, "We should go to the portal right now.


	4. Countries, Countries, and More Countries

**Countries, Countries and More Countries**

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Adelheid-Fem Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem England**

**Amelia-Fem America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem China**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Sunniva-Fem Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

(Fem Swizterland POV)

I walked into the Nordic House without knocking to look for Sweden. She had to be here somewhere. Maybe she's in her room. But I don't know for sure. I walked around looking in each room there was for her. Until I found her...whacking the air. She and some blonde were waving their hands in the air trying as if trying to swat an invisible fly. I gave a strange look as they continued doing it, and then cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Ehem?"

They turned to look at me. The blonde guy. Why was he wearing practically wearing the same thing as Sweden? Wannabee? Fan? I don't know.

"Switz? What are you doing here?" Sweden asked me.

"Um, I wanted to ask you-"

"Oh never mind, I'm busy right now."

"Um okay why?"

"Is this your world Switzerland?" the guy asked her, pointing his thumb at me.

"Yeah."

"Your world Switzerland?" I asked confusion spread across my face.

* * *

_Later when things got cleared up_

"Oh so that's what happened. This guy is Sweden but from a different universe."

She nodded, "Yep, that's my gender bender I guess."

"Well I'll help you guys find the portal into the alternate universe."

"Nah we got it." Berwald touched another area in the air and then the portal appeared to our surprise sucking Berwald in. I gasped as I watched the portal glow.

"C'mon Switz come with us!" Agnetha yelled.

"Yeah sure!"

* * *

(Third POV)

_Hetalia Universe, China's House_

"Let me go!" Chun Yan yelled as she struggled to break out of the ropes that China tied her up in.

America said, "Wow not only is she psychotic she's fiesty."

"Yeah aru," China said, "can't believe she thinks that she's China."

Fem China yelled again, "I am China!"

Norway covered his ears, "Could you tone it down?"

Switzerland took his pistol out, "Will this shut her up?"

Behind them suddenly, a green portal appeared, making the countries besides Chun Yan fall back, the same portal that Chun Yan traveled through. Out stepped 3 people. Well they actually fell in. One was a man that dressed very much like Sweden. One was Sweden and the other was Switzerland.

"Hey guys a little help?!" the Chinese girl yelled.

America yelled, "Intruders! And what are you doing here Berwald?"

Sweden helped him up, "These two girls are not intruders. And neither is she. So let her go."

Yao stammered, "But-"

"No buts! Let her go!"

Yao pouted and untied Chun Yan's ropes. She rubbed her wrists and muttered, "Finally I've been waiting to do this." Then she slapped Yao across the face.

"Ow aru!"

Agnetha yelled, "Enough!"

They all turned to look at the Female Swedish.

"Now," she said with a sigh, "let's clear ourselves up."

* * *

Chun Yan said, "I knew it! I knew Norway screwed up the portal!"

Norway looked at her, "What me?!"

"Not you, the Norway from our universe."

Alfred blurted, "Wait wait wait, so apparently these girls we see here are all gender benders of us from another universe? So there's another me that's a girl?"

Agnetha nodded, "Yep her name is Amelia."

Arthur asked, "Then what about your England?"

Chun Yan told him, "Her name is Alice."

Vash looked at the girl Switzerland, "You must be a great gunswoman."

Adelheid responded to him, "Yes I am."

Lukas, "So where's Fem Norway?"

Chun Yan started, "Sunniva is...oh no."

Berwald looked at the Chinese girl, "What?"

She continued with a worried look on her face, "She's headed to the Nordic House! In this universe!"

Agnetha looked at her, "What?!"

Adelheid sat up, "She doesn't know that she's in a different universe does she?"

"No! We gotta find her!"


	5. Norwegians hate Danish

**Norwegians hate Danish**

(Fem Norway)

Geez, what was China talking about? This is our home. I guided my dragon to land and watched myself slowly descend and land gracefully on the floor. Jumping off, my dragon disappeared so it could summoned for later purposes. I stretched my back. There was nothing wrong with my portal, how could China say such a thing-

"Hey pretty girl!" a blonde boy, his hair sticking up in the front, walked to me, a Danish accent lingering in his voice. Oh great. Denmark, I don't want civilians on my land. He gave me an idiotic smile.

"Um...hello?" I said not knowing if it was a question or greeting.

He smiled wider, "Come here often?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"No no no! Please stay! I just want to get to know you more."

I turned back and said, "Yeah if you want to, first start off by greeting me properly and not flirting with me. Basics."

"Really? How would you know that?"

"I just do."

"What? You flirt with other men?"

"Ew, god no."

"Then how?"

"It's what I would prefer."

"Really? Or would you prefer this?" He grabbed me quickly and then pecked my lips. I broke away and slapped him across this face.

"What the hell?!"

"Aww, other women would just turn a kiss into making out with me."

I growled, "Who the hell do you think you are to do such a godforsaken thing?!"

"I am Denmark."

"Don't make me laugh. Denmark's a girl and got more balls than you!"

"Excuse me! How unlady like!"

"Well it's true! No way you could ever be Denmark!"

"I am Denmark! I am-"

He cut off when a portal suddenly appeared and a mass of bodies just tumbled through. When all the people came though, the portal closed. I gave a questioning as all the people that went through stood up. There was China, Sweden, Switzerland, and other men. Who the hell are they?

"Norge!" Sweden ran up to me and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just," I glared at the idiot who kissed me and Sweden looked in my general direction, growling.

She drew her sword, "Alright, what did you do to Norge?"

The blonde idiot stepped back and shivered, "I um I-"

"Denmark!" A tall blonde man of the group who fell through the portal stepped up and pulled on his ear.

"Ow! Sweden! What the-"

"What did you do?"

"All I did was kiss her!"

Sweden growled louder, "Kiss her?!"

Wait, why did he call him Sweden? And why is everyone here?

* * *

(Third POV)

_When things all got cleared up..._

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Adelheid-Fem Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem England**

**Amelia-Fem America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem China**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Matilda-Fem Denmark**

**Sunniva-Fem Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

Chun Yan and Sunniva kept arguing.

"Norge! I told you it was wrong and yet you didn't listen to me!"

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know the difference in our universes when they look practically the same?!"

Yao piped in, "Well, there are more hot tempered girl countries in your universe."

Sunniva and Chun Yan both looked at him growling, "What did you say?!"

Yao squeaked and hid himself, "N-nothing."

Mathias said, "But those woman countries are pretty cute." He winked at Sunniva. She gagged and thought, "For once, I like Matilda better than someone else."

Alfred spoke, "Alright! We had a bad start! Let's introduce ourselves-"

He got cut off when another portal appeared and out came two woman, one was riding a magic broom and the broom hit Arthur's face. The other sat up and claimed proudly with hands on her hips, "America is here!"

"OW!" Arthur yelled and fell. The girl got off her broom and then held it like it was any normal broom, smiling.

"Hey Sweden! Hey Norway!"

"Amelia! Alice!"

"What?" both girls questioned.

Arthur lay on the ground still limp, a purple bruise forming on his face.

Alice looked down and said, "Oh sorry mister!"

The portal opened again and then another girl fell through. She had much of the same features at Mathias except the hair. She stood proudly and said, "Matilda Kohler! Great Denmark of the Nordics-"

"Shut up, Matilda."

* * *

Alfred claimed with a mighty fist, "Alright hoping that I don't get cut off again, Let's introduce our selves! Hi I'm Alfred! America!"

"Hello, I'm Amelia. America."

"Psst, Amelia," Chun Yan nudged her in the elbow, "Call yourself Fem America so we can distinguish."

"Oh right! Hello I'm Amelia, Fem America."

"Good afternoon, I am Arthur, England." He said rubbing his bruised nose.

"Good afternoon, I am Alice! Fem Enlgand! And sorry again for hitting you with my broom, Arthur."

"你好, I am Yao, China aru."

"你好, I am Chun Yan, Fem China aru."

"Guten tag, I am Vash, Switzerland."

"Guten tag, I am Adelheid or Heidi, Fem Switzerland."

"God Eftermiddag. I am Berwald, Sweden."

"God Eftermiddag, I am Agnetha, Fem Sweden."

"Hej! I am Mathias, Denmark! And um," he pulls a card out with his phone number and hands it to Sunniva, "Call me."

Sunniva gagged. Matilda giggled.

"Hej! I am Matilda, Fem Denmark!"

"Hei. I am Lukas, Norway

Sunniva ripped Denmark's phone number in half and said, "Hei. I am Sunniva, Fem Norway."

Alfred concluded, "Wonderful! Now let's go to my house and have a party!"

Chun Yan asked confused, "A party? For what?"

Lukas added, "He sometimes does it just for fun

Mathias nudged Sunniva's rib, "Dance with me at the party?"

"Hell no." She said backing away from him.


	6. America's Party

**America's Party**

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Abel-Netherlands**

**Adelheid or Heidi-Fem Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem England**

**Amelia-Fem America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem China**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Matilda-Fem Denmark**

**Sunniva-Fem Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

**Warning: There will be ships that you will probably dislike. I only did them out of request and because my friend's like to tease me about my anime crush and also for me to tease them about their anime crush.**

A lot of commotion was going around the party room. Many of the countries were fascinated to realize that there was female version of themselves. England and France were obviously fighting. America had club music at the loudest, Switzerland just stood by polishing his pistol, and a lot of stuff was happening. And there was one thing that seemed to bother Fem Switzerland. There was a man that she had met just a few minutes ago and they seemed to have gotten along very well. And so this man became her first friend from this universe. This man was the country of Netherlands from this universe. He was very much like the Netherlands from her universe. He had spikey blonde hair and the exact same blue and white scarf that Fem Netherlands had. A probable reason why they got along well because of the cold hearted personality they share. But why was it that she was still thinking about him?

Fem England nudged her rib, "C'mon Switz go for it."

Fem Switz looked at her, "What?"

"C'mon I saw you staring and talking to that guy over there. Make a move and dance with him or something."

Fem Switz said coldly, "I don't feel anything for him."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Switz, it's so obvious, you like him."

Fem Switz growled.

Fem England continued, "Adelheid Zwingli."

"What, Alice Kirkland?"

She pushed the Swiss girl, "c'mon get some confidence."

"N-no! Stop pushing me! Let go!"

She stopped pushing me when the Swiss girl was right in front of Netherlands and then she runs away.

"Alice Kirkland! Get back here-"

"Hello, Heidi," Netherlands says when she sees her the same expression that seems cold but actually meant respect to her, "Nice to see you again."

Heidi replies, "You, too, Abel."

Heidi feels heat rush to her face. Why was she embarrassed? Could she really feel something for Netherlands?"

"Netherlands?"

"Hm?"

"What countries in your world are girls?"

Netherlands thought that for a moment, "Well there's my sister Belgium, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Seychelles, Taiwan, Vietnam, Wy, and that's all I could think of."

"That's what I guessed because those countries in our universe they are men."

"Ah I see."

"Netherlands, many describe you as selfish and greedy. But you don't seem like that."

He laughed a little, "Well it's because there are some exceptions to the rule of who I respect."

Heidi laughed as well.

* * *

Fem Norway and Fem England we're watching Switzerland. Giggling happily.

"You did a good job Iggy," Sunniva said to her English friend.

"Oh no, we both wanted it to happen."

They laughed and then suddenly a slow song came on. Fem Norway and Fem England were both surprised at the change in music. And also disappointed. Then suddenly a hand pulled Sunniva away to her surprise and then next thing she knew, she was in the arms of...him.

Denmark said, romantically, "Dance with me, pretty lady?"

Fem Norway growled, "No."

"Aw why not?"

She growled, "Cause I don't like you."

"Aww that's too bad because I like you."

And forcefully, the two began dancing. Sunniva looked back to see if her English friend would help her, but all that Alice did was giggle at her and Mathias. She growled.

* * *

Berwald nervously held Agnetha next to him, slowly dancing. It was obvious he liked her, and like any guy, he didn't know what to do. He asked her to dance and he was surprised she said Yes. Dumbfounded as he was, his face turned even more red. Agnetha noticed it and looked up at him, curious.

"Is everything okay Berwald?" she asked.

"Umm! Uhh! Yeah! Everything's going well."

She laughed, "Don't be so shy. It's okay."

"S-shy? Who says I'm shy?"

"It's so obvious, Berwald."

Berwald rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously, "I...I...I..."

She laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. Berwald's face increased temperature by at lease 10 degrees.

"You're an open book, it's almost impossible to not notice," she said.

Berwald gulped. She was right.

* * *

Denmark dances happily, holding the female Norway next to him.

"God damn it! Let go you stupid bastard!" she growled.

Denmark frowned, "But why? Isn't this fun?"

"Fun?! Dancing with an idiot like you is fun?! Yeah right!" she hisses sarcastically.

"Aww don't get upset, here I know what will cheer you up!"

"Wh-"

He placed his lips on hers again and this time didn't let go. And since this kiss was more than just a peck, Sunniva felt even more anger rush to her face. She pulled back but nothing helped. Every chance of resistance was useless. She hated this. She hated this boy and this kiss, but why is she stopping her resistance now? Why has she suddenly stopped pushing away?


	7. The Tragedy Finally Revealed

**The Tragedy Finally Revealed**

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Abel-Netherlands**

**Adelheid or Heidi-Fem Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem!England**

**Amelia-Fem!America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem China**

**Feliciana-Fem!Italy**

**Julchen-Fem!Prussia**

**Lovina-Fem!Romano**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Matilda-Fem!Denmark**

**Monica-Fem!Germany**

**Sakura-Fem!Japan**

**Sunniva-Fem!Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

Netherlands and Fem!Switzerland looked into the sky, a million stars brightening the dim dark navy sky. It was gorgeous.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" Netherlands said suddenly in the silence."

"Ja, wunderbar. (Yes, wonderful.)"

"Is it just as beautiful in your universe?"

"Yes."

"I thought there would be more beauty in your universe considering how gorgeous you are."

Heidi blushed deeply.

Netherlands rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, that just came out of my mouth suddenly, I need to control myself."

"No no no," she replies reassuringly, "it's really considerate of you. And you're really handsome yourself."

Abel blushed lightly, "Thank you."

She gave small smile.

* * *

Berwald took the stick of butter away from Lukas, holding it high above his head, scolding, "I told you, butter isn't ice cream!"

Norway, attempting to grab it from him, but couldn't due to the height difference, said "Yes it is."

"Butter isn't ice cream. It's just like fat and oils, unhealthy. Take too much of it, and then you'll be in bed for at least 2 weeks."

America came rushing to Sweden, "Hey Berwald! I need to show you something! And is that butter?"

Norway added, "That he took from me."

"Why do you want butter, Lukas?"

"Because I have rights, Alfred."

"But you need restrictions," Berwald said to Lukas, "either way," he turned to Alfred still making sure Norway had no access to butter, "what do you need Alfred?"

"There looks like something in the sky. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't give me a good feeling."

He takes Berwald outside with Norway following him for the butter and points at a hole in the starry night, mix of dark colors and eeriness within the hole itself. It didn't look much like a hole actually, more like a rip. A tear in the sky, opening up to terror. Berwald's eyes dilated and he gripped his hand.

"I should've known..." he said angrily

"What's wrong, Berwald?" Alfred asked.

He turned toward the American, "End the party quickly and gather all the countries from the other universe. We must send them home."

"Alright, but why, can't you tell me?"

"Not much time."

"C'mon Berwald just tell me."

Berwald sighed, "That hole in the sky is a rip in the fabric of space and time. In the hole is the space in between the parallel universes called the Void. Once anyone goes into the Void, they will be trapped in nothing. No up and down, right and left, nothing."

America's eyes dilated, "B-but will we be sucked in?"

"Only those with void particles will."

"Void particles?"

"They're bits and pieces of the Void that can be found when anything travels through the void into a parallel universe and the Void attracts all void particles no matte how small it may be. That means all the countries from other universe that came here or anyone else who traveled through the portal will be sucked into the Void to die."

America gasped in horror, "I'll call all the countries from the other universe."

"Hurry, judging by the size of the rip, we'll only be able to travel through the void a few more times so nothing tragic happens-"

A portal opened and then out came Julchen, Monica, Sakura, Feliciana, and Lovina.

The female Prussia sat up with a big smile, "Hi! I'm the awesome Fem!Prussia and we came to your party after receiving info about it from Matilda through a portal!"

Berwald sighed, "Aw shit."

* * *

_**Sorry if it's short**_


	8. Sealand Drama

**Sealand Drama**

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Abel-Netherlands**

**Adelheid or Heidi-Fem!Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem!Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem!England**

**Amelia-Fem!America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem!China**

**Feliciana-Fem!Italy**

**Julchen-Fem!Prussia**

**Lovina-Fem!Romano**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Matilda-Fem!Denmark**

**Monica-Fem!Germany**

**Peter-Sealand**

**Sakura-Fem!Japan**

**Sunniva-Fem!Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

Once the few other countries passed through, the rip opened a little more. Berwald flinched, sweating at the thought of how many more times of traveling through the parallel worlds til the rip was open completely enough to suck all the countries in. What can they do? Was there anything they could do?

"What do you mean there's a hole in the sky that'll suck us up?!" Amelia laughed, "don't be silly Alfred."

"No! I'm not kidding! There really is one-"

"Hi Amelia!" Julchen said waving and coming toward the female American.

Amelia looked toward the direction of the familiar voice, "Oh hey Julchen."

America looked at her, "Are you female Prussia from their universe?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Is it because of my awesomeness?"

"No, it's because of the red eyes and pale body."

Her self-enthusiasm detieriated but Alfred continued, "Amelia, you really need to believe me."

"Calm down Alfred, you've drank too much tonight."

"No that's England," he said pointing to Arthur walking around drunkly with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"Either way," America continued, "hurry and go. Or we don't have much time."

Amelia took a sip of her drink and then said, "Alright listen, Alfred. This is a party that you held and you planned oh so quickly to celebrate, not freak out. So just chill out and get me another margarita."

Alfred grunted and grabbed her glass, heading to the table for her maragarita

* * *

"You're stupid, you're ugly, you don't have a life, and you should just die!" England slurred at a mirror thinking it's France since he's so drunk. Sealand looked at him curiously.

"England, that's a mirror."

"Shut up, Sealand! Like you know anything!"

Sealand started tearing up, "B-but you r-really are staring into a mirror."

"Quiet, child. I'm gonna beat the shit out of this French idiot."

England punches the mirror and it breaks with a loud crash, his fists covered in blood. He growled, "When was France ever made of glass?!"

"It's not France. It's a mirror-"

"Didn't I just say to keep quiet, fun-size?"

England goes back to punching the mirror.

"B-but I keep telling you it's a mirror but you won't listen to me-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU'VE GOT LESS THAN A BRAIN, YOU'RE A DUMB KID, AND YOU'LL NEVER BE A COUNTRY!"

Sealand began crying this time. Agnetha heard the crying so familiar and looked in the direction of where it was coming from. She saw the male England yelling at male Sealand. She growled. Maybe it wasn't her Sealand back at home, but it was still Sealand. She marched angrily toward there and stood next to Sealand.

"Hey eyebrows," she growled.

The still drunk English looked at her with a glare and slurred, "What do you want, shorty?"

She fists her hand, "My size and my strength have no correlation. So if you want to go home without any of your bones broken, stop bullying kids and don't insult me."

England laughed, "What can a girl do to me?! In fact, what can a girl your size do to me?!"

She growled angrily yet controlled her anger, "Don't push it, Arthur Kirkland."

"Ooo full name so scary!"

Agnetha was on her last nerve and just kneed him in the balls, hard. He kneeled down in pain, holding his genitals as he cringed on his knees in pain, screaming.

She grabbed Sealand's hand and took him a good distance away from the idiotic Englishman, crouching down to his height and pulling out a napkin and wiping his tears, "There there, it's okay now."

Peter smiled, "Thank you."

"No need. You deserve better."

"Are you female Sweden?"

"Yes, I am."

Peter's eyes brightened, "No wonder you're so nice. You look so much like Papa. He takes care of me so much."

She smiled back, "Well I have a Sealand back at home just like you that I love so much. So I couldn't bear you getting hurt."

He smiled and hugged her.

They separated and then Berwald came up to them.

"Papa! Fem!Sweden helped me when England bullied me again!"

He smiled down at him, "I know I saw it all," he ruffled his hair, "now go play with Wy okay?"

Peter ran off happily. Both Swedens looked at him smiling.

Berwald started the conversation, "Thank you for helping him."

"No need to thank me. Children like him don't deserve that kind of treatment. Besides he reminds me of my Sealand."

"Your Sealand must be just like him. Kind hearted, gentle, sweet, cute."

"Yes she's all those things."

He smiled and then said, "I don't want to ruin the moment but I must show you something."

* * *

"No way, it can't be what I think it is."

"Well I'm sorry it is," he said as they looked at the rip in the sky.

Agnetha sighed and rubbed her head, "What are we going to do?"

"Well first we must get you home."

"But if we continue traveling across, the rip will get larger and larger."

"I know but we must send you home quickly and try to mend the rip quickly. "

"But how many more times can we continue travelling through these universes until it finally breaks?"

"Not many. But got to get you home and fast. At the end of the party, gather all the countries from your universe and bring them home."

She bit her lip, "Alright, I will."

"Good."

"But first."

She pulled him down to her height and then smashed their lips together. Berwald, not knowing the correct response, stood there stupidly, a dark blush across his cheeks. She pulled away and smirked.

"I know you wanted it," she said smartly

"How?"

"Like I said, an open book."

He laughed, "so is that supposed to mean you feel the same way?"

"Stupid, what else do you think?"

He laughed and then kissed her again.


	9. Homecoming Failed

**Homecoming Failed**

**Name Refrences(For Just in Case scenarios if you're reading this and you don't who is who):**

**Abel-Netherlands**

**Adelheid or Heidi-Fem!Switzerland**

**Agnetha-Fem!Sweden**

**Alfred-America**

**Alice-Fem!England**

**Amelia-Fem!America**

**Arthur-England**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Chun Yan-Fem!China**

**Feliciana-Fem!Italy**

**Julchen-Fem!Prussia**

**Lovina-Fem!Romano**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Mathias-Denmark**

**Matilda-Fem!Denmark**

**Monica-Fem!Germany**

**Peter-Sealand**

**Sakura-Fem!Japan**

**Sunniva-Fem!Norway**

**Vash-Switzerland**

**Yao-China**

Agnetha tried opening a portal again. But it appeared, and then closed just like her other attempts to create a portal. In worry, she attempted the spell again. Failed. She kept trying over and over. Berwald watched worriedly. If they didn't get home in time, they have to seal the rip shut from both ends but then they wouldn't reach home because if they opened a hole after sewing it shut, the rip will truly open permanently take in everyone with Void particles.

After too many attempts, Agnetha gave up sighing, "It won't work...I try and try and try...so why?"

"I think they're to prevent you from trying to create a portal."

"Who's they?"

"Time and space. It's trying to stop anymore chances of the rip opening bigger."

"But we have to get back somehow! I thought you said the rip could handle a few more trips back and forth!"

Berwald sighed heavily and rubbed his brows, "Maybe it isn't physical trips it can handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it can't send living organisms through the portal but maybe messages?"

Agnetha finally understood what he meant, "Because sending a physical piece of matter is more difficult then sending much more simple like a verbal message across the portal."

"If we can send a message to one of the countries still remaining in your universe, one of them who's a magic user can find a way to open the portal from your side, it could open to this end."

"But what if it has the same affect as this universe?"

"It may make a difference if we try at least."

* * *

Sunniva sat in the corner knees to her chest, tearing up. She can't believe it. Her thoughts all went something like this: Why did she create the portal? This was her fault...all her fault. The pain of guilt twinging within her increases. The mere thought of creating the portal made her think less of herself. What a stupid thing it was...trying to create a portal without making checks to make sure it was safe. She cried. At a happy, festive party, she cried. Her face got clammier and clammier, attempting to cry her sorrow away. She really wanted a hug. It didn't matter who from. Anyone who would care enough to make her feel better. She scrunched herself, hoping for warmth but nothing happened. Her tears flowed down more. About to lose hope for herself completely, someone did hug her. She held onto those arms with her dear life, hoping they wouldn't leave her. They were warm. Absolutely warm.

"There there, don't cry. Pretty face like yours shouldn't be upset." her savior said. That voice. Too familiar. Is it really who she thinks it is? She looked up and then grunted. It really was who she thought it was.

Mathias said, "Aww not happy to see me?"

She breaks away from Denmark and crosses her arms, "Me happy to see a stupid Danish man obsessed over me?"

He held his chest, "Ow my heart."

"Oh you big baby, get over it."

"Hey! That's mean! I was only trying to be nice when you were crying, like a gentleman is supposed to be."

"Well it should be someone else to comfort me instead of you."

He sinked down, "I feel so pained."

She laughed, "You know I hate you."

"But no one would come to you, and because of that and also my undying affection, I came here."

She smiled a little. What? She smiled for this idiot? Wow, she must be really upset to do that, "Well you're right about that. I'm sorry for being rude..."

"No no it's okay," he sighs, "I was wrong for being an idiot and kissing you and making you hate me."

She laughed, "It's fine now. I'm just upset..."

"If you want to talk about why then you can."

"I'm just afraid you don't want to listen."

"No I really do. I'm an idiot but I'm a really good listener."

She sighed in relief, "It's just...I think...I may have...made a stupid mistake..."

"What was it?"

"Coming to this world."

"Hey!"

"No no don't take it offensively...I mean that I feel that creating the portal here was a mistake."

"Why's that?"

"Because now we can't get back..."

"What do you mean...oh...you mean the rip in the sky?"

She nods and begins tearing up.

He hugs her and whispers, "Now now please don't cry."

"I'm sorry...I just feel so stupid for creating that damn portal..."

"No no no it's okay. It doesn't make you stupid. It just means you've learned something."

She looks at him weirdly, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well you've learned from your mistakes. And besides, maybe you created the portal and caused a rip in time and space but who cares?!"

"We all want to go home of course we care."

"I mean who cares if you made a mistake?! We're not human, but we're not perfect. Especially that idiot Prussia who thinks he is."

She giggled, "I can relate to our Prussia."

Denmark smiled, "See a smile like that looks so much better on you."

Fem!Norway smiled for real this time, in front of the man she hated at the beginning.

* * *

China and Fem!China kept tackling each other, the female Chinese attempting to reach for the last dumpling in Yao's hand.

"给我, 你这个小偷! 是我先拿得! (Give it to me, you thief! I took it first!)" she screamed at him.

"谁说是你先拿得?! (Who said you took it first?!" he screamed back at her.

ChunYan pulled his ponytail and he screamed like little girl and loosened his grip on the dumpling, giving her the chance to grab it and eat it quickly while getting off of him.

"You just pulled my beautiful hair aru!"

"I don't care aru!"

Fem!Japan came up to her, "Onee-chan, did you get word of the rip in the sky?"

ChunYan ate the last of the dumpling, and responded to his sister, "No. What is it?"

"It's a rip in time and space and could swallow us because we traveled through the portal."

"How do you know?"

"Agnetha told us."

"Well I can definately believe Sweden for something like that," she said rubbing her chin, "tell the others of this in case some of them don't know, Sakura."

Fem!Japan obeys and runs off.

"Oh so you're going to get vacuumed by some hole in the sky? Wonderful! We can finally get rid of you," Yao grunts.

ChunYan glares at him and pulls his ponytail again.

"YOWWW!"


End file.
